marvel_virtual_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Virtual Universe Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic As a lifelong fan of both video-games & Marvel Comics, I was extremely curious when the E3 2016 trailer for Marvel’s Spider-Man dropped. The fluidity of Peter’s motions, how the story seemed to take inspiration from Lee & Ditko’s stories; everything seemed so intriguing. & when the E3 demo was released, I knew the game would be something special; & when I saw the reviews for Marvel’s Spider-Man, I was vindicated. However, I was also somewhat disappointed that all the other Marvel heroes I loved & grew up w/never got the same level of attention. As a kid growing up, I loved watching The Animated Series for X-Men, Hulk, Iron Man, & the Fantastic Four. I always wished I could fly like Silver Surfer, shoot lasers like Iron Man, or control metal like Magneto. Even now, I love to read the MCU wiki about all the capabilities of Mjolnir or how skilled a fighter Daredevil is; I find it so intriguing reading Brubaker’s Captain America & seeing all the assassination missions Bucky’s done. Superheroes are a power fantasy: lifting cars & traveling through time are things anyone would love to do, with video games having the potential to allow you to feel like one. At the same time, both comics & video games have the potential to tell gripping, thought-provoking stories w/heroes you know personally & villains you can sympathize with; many games & comics have told great stories, like Metal Gear and Spider-Man: Blue. Simply put, comics work better w/video games than films. As much as I love the DCEU & MCU, I can’t help but feel like I’m passively experiencing the action. Look at it like this: would you rather watch Superman’s first flight in MoS or the opening web-swing in TASM2, or be actively in control of it? With the success of Insomniac’s Spider-Man game revitalizing interest in the superhero game genre, I’d like to put some of my own ideas out there. For both story & gameplay, I want to follow the model Insomniac does: properly balancing storytelling w/creative gameplay. From a story perspective, I’ll do what Brian Intihar & the writing team did: creating an original story while taking inspiration from various eras of comics; I want to take most inspiration from the Marvel Age of Comics from 1961-1970 (in which Lee & Kirby collaborated on stories), as well as the Marvel Animated Universe from the 90's on Fox Kids. I choose these period because in addition to being my personal favorite era in comics and animation for Marvel, I think the genre variety both provided (sci-fi in F4, teen drama in Spider-Man, spy stories in SHIELD) lends itself well to this universe; the Cold War culture of the comics is also a good fit for some games. Every game pitched is made w/Insomniac in mind as the developer. I come up with the story and themes of each and every game, based on either a pre-existing comic, combination of comics, or a story I'd like to see told; the gameplay is also something I'll come up with: often taking inspiration from games that I grew up on or currently play. Any ideas that others have had that I'd like to see will be used, and credit to the originator of the idea. However, I'm just as invested in world-building as I am in game design. Character biographies will be created, and will focus more on the individual as a person than as a playable character, with clear outlines of their capabilities, personalities, and character quirks. Because this will essentially be my idealized version of the Marvel Universe, character portrayals, power levels, and histories may not be what all have in mind. Please do not come in here expecting a video game form of the MCU, 616, etc. To that end, the voice actors that I'd like to see portray each character may not be who you have in mind, so keep that in the back of your head when forming your opinions on my work. Thank you for stopping by. *Please note that I am not the owner of any photos or videos used on this wikia. They only serve as visualizers of the characters, items, and concepts within this universe. Any photo not from an official Marvel Comics product (fan-art, toys, etc.) will have proper credits to owners in the caption; this site is not monetized to my knowledge, so I don't profit off their work. However, should someone desire to have their work removed, simply leave a comment in the article and a replacement will be put in its place. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse